he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Hope
Light Hope is a character from the 1985 animated series [[She-Ra: Princess of Power (cartoon)|''She-Ra: Princess of Power.]] She-Ra: Princess of Power A powerful magically enchanted spirit that resided within the Crystal Castle that was situated on top of Skydancer Mountain on the planet Etheria. This ancient being served the forces of good and was privy to secrets from the times of the First Ones who were the founders of Etheria. During his time as the keeper of the Crystal Castle, Light Hope met with Agho; King of the Trolls who had journeyed to find him. During their time together, Light Hope asked Agho to keep the location of the Crystal Castle a secret to which the Troll King gave his word. In later years, Castle Bright Moon faced a terrible attack from the Evil Horde leading to She-Ra going on a quest to find the Crystal Castle. Through a riddle given by Agho, she managed to find the Castle and Light Hope allowed her entry whilst stating that he had long awaited her arrival. Manifesting himself as a colossal pillar of light and told her of one way to save Bright Moon from Shadow Weaver's attack. Namely the Great Clock at the center of Etheria which could speed up time to allow the moons to move past the eclipse and fill Queen Angela with their power. Light Hope was responsible for transporting She-Ra to Etheria's center but not before warning her of the protectors of the Great Clock. Once there, she managed to succeed in her quest which in turn defeated the Horde's planned destruction of Castle Bright Moon. Afterwards, She-Ra met with Light Hope who asked her to also keep the location of the Crystal Castle a secret. Furthermore, he asked her to treat the Castle as her haven and to visit him more often to which she agreed thus leading to her becoming the defender of the Crystal Castle. Also, Light Hope knows that She-Ra is a Adora and her twin brother Adam is He-Man, who also knows the location of the Crystal Castle. Light Hope's role in the show was similar to that of the Sorceress, in that he was shown to be wise and would often assist She-Ra and her allies when they needed it. He also had the ability to open the dimensional gate between Etheria and Eternia. Etheria was founded by a group of beings known only as the first. Their living spirits inhabit the Cave of Fire, located in an underground kingdom, under the Crystal Castle. These beings were spiritual beings who connected the planet brother Eternia and other planets in which it attracted the spirit of the Grayskull Light Hope, (former member of the guardians of the Castle Grayskull) of Eternia to unify, creating dimensional portals, where a caravan of Eternians immigrated to this planet, founding Etheria. Appearances *The Stone in the Sword'' *''The Crystal Castle'' *''The Eldritch Mist'' *''The Unicorn King'' *''My Friend, My Enemy'' *''Loo-Kee Lends a Hand'' *''Of Shadows and Skulls'' *''Darksmoke and Fire'' *''Out of the Cocoon'' *''When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed'' Category:Great Rebellion Category: Spirits